


Fuck

by Moe89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Spingi più forte dentro di me. Ian è morto. Deve essere così. Il suo corpo si muove, respira, beve, fuma, ma Ian è morto; e allora ecco farmi fottere non è piú cosí difficile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

_**Fuck** _

 

Farmi fottere da Ian non è mai stato difficile, anzi...Esprimergli i miei sentimenti, accettare ció che è, ció che siamo, quella è stata la parte difficile. Almeno credevo. Perchè adesso che ci sei tu alle mie spalle, rosso, alto, forte, Gallagher fin nel modollo. Gallagher, ma non Ian. Farmi fottere non è mai stato cosí difficile. Da quando la depressione è iniziata...Tu...Spingi più forte dentro di me. Ian è morto. Deve essere così. Il suo corpo si muove, respira, beve, fuma, ma Ian è morto; e allora ecco che farmi fottere non è piú cosí difficile. Perchè tu sei come lui e lui non c'è piú e allora resistere è troppo difficile, troppo faticoso, troppo e basta e scoparti si fa un gesto automatico, come respirare.

Mi viene quasi da ridere, come ho potuto pensare di poter essere felice? Come cazzo ho fatto a dimenticare che la felicità per quelli come me non esiste? Semplice, non l'ho fatto. Ma tu, Dio, tu la felicità te la meritavi eccome e se sono stato io, se è colpa mia...Mi dispiace, cazzo mi dispiace da morire.

Spingo i fianchi in su, verso di te ed una lacrima mi scivola sulla guancia. Sento qualcosa di caldo. La tua mano. Ti fermi, esci da me, mi giri.

"Ian" lo dico piano, ho paura di stare sognando, di starmi illudendo. Fai di si con la testa ed inizi a piangere anche tu. Sembriamo due cazzoni, nudi e stretti l'uno all'altro come due vecchie checche col cazzo moscio. Non sono mai stato cosí felice. "Fanculo" lo dico di getto. Non una gran frase, ma sai cosa vuol dire. Mi stringi piú forte. So che sai cos'è quel fanculo per quell' "Anche io" che sussurri. E cazzo se avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire. Ho bisogno di sentirmelo dire. Ho bisogno di te.

Ti bacio. Sei la mia vita Ian, resisti, fallo per me. Fallo per noi.


End file.
